


Stranded

by zeldadestry



Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Community: 100_women, F/M, Quadruple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:59:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shouldn’t, she knows she shouldn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 94, "lost", for 100_women fanfic challenge  
> set during S2, while Michael was away

She shouldn’t, she knows she shouldn’t.

“What about Michael?” she imagines Alex asking. 

God, Alex. 

 

It’s the same between them, in the daytime, in the light, that’s what’s so crazy. She doesn’t look at him and want him, but she slips into his bed every night.

The first time, they were drunk, of course they were drunk. He kept touching her, a hand tangled in her hair, the backs of his fingers across her cheek, finally a squeeze to her thigh. 

And she decided, why not? She turned around, got down on the floor on her hands and knees, no joke, and said, “Take it, if you want it.”

He surprised the hell out of her when he pushed her dress up and pulled her underwear down. He stroked his fingers between her lips, found her wet, and pressed his dick inside her.

Every night since then she gets on her knees and rides him.

Afterwards they lie beside each other in silence. 

He never says anything when she gets out of bed and leaves him, but she almost wishes he would ask. Because of course he wants her to stay, spend the night, sleep with him, wake up next to him, doesn’t he?  
Isn’t she his favorite fantasy? 

 

In the dark, she always knows it’s him. She doesn’t pretend otherwise. Tonight she holds his face between her hands for a moment before she lets her head rest on his chest. The sheets are so soft around her naked body, and his flesh is so warm, and she lets go, relaxes enough to dream.

 

“Michael’s going to kill me when he gets back, you realize that, right? He’s going to murder me for touching his stuff.” 

“I’m not a thing, nerd.”

“Easy, tiger.” 

“He won’t kill you.” Nikita pushes her plate away. She’s not used to so much sugar and two servings of French toast topped with chocolate hazelnut spread is apparently enough to give her a stomachache. 

“Uh, Nikki? Dead man walking here.”

“Not unless he expects me to kill Cassandra.”

“They might not be-” 

“They are.”

“You don’t know that.”

Nikita fights back a sigh. “He finally has a family again. I know what that means to him.”

“You’re his home. He’ll be back.”

Nikita shrugs.

“Trust me. I’m way smarter than you.”

“You’re such a jerk.”

“Yeah, but I’m the jerk who just got you to smile.”


End file.
